


Dancing On My Own

by Shadow456



Series: Angsty Sterek One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Sad Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow456/pseuds/Shadow456
Summary: Stiles felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces as he watched the love of his life dancing and laughing with the new girl in townStiles Stilinksy has loved Derek Hale since he was 16 and met him in that forest while looking for Scott’s inhalerAfter countless plans to get Derek to talk to him, they finally became friends he had fallen even harder for the man after learning the Derek behind the grumpy growls, thick, dark eyebrows, and one-word answers. He knew that under all that Derek was a softie with a big heart, although he never showed it much to others aside from their packWhich is why it breaks his heart that Derek was immediately able to steer his affection and Smiles towards the new girl whereas Stiles had to try hard just to get Derek to talk to him
Series: Angsty Sterek One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, It's me again with a fic I wrote at 2 in the morning. I was listening to Dancing on my own by Calum Scott and got the inspiration to write this. I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> P.S please keep in mind this was written while severely sleeping deprived  
> :)

Stiles felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces as he watched the love of his life dancing and laughing with the new girl in town

Stiles Stilinksy has loved Derek Hale since he was 16 and met him in that forest while looking for Scott’s inhaler

After countless plans to get Derek to talk to him, they finally became friends he had fallen even harder for the man after learning the Derek behind the grumpy growls, thick, dark eyebrows, and one-word answers

He knew that under all that Derek was a softie with a big heart, although he never showed it much to others aside from their pack. Which is why it breaks his heart that Derek was immediately able to steer his affection and Smiles towards the new girl whereas Stiles had to try hard just to get Derek to talk to him

He walked over to the window of the dance hall and looked out the window, the dark sky reflecting his mood completely

He still remembered the day that he found out about Jennifer and Derek. He and Derek were supposed to hang out that Friday as they had been doing without fail for the past few years when Derek has texted and told him last minute that he would be unable to come because “he has a date with Jennifer”. 

Stiles had been heartbroken and had immediately thrown away the food he had made (Derek’s favorite food that he had spent 3 hours making). He had also thrown away the flowers he had gotten him with the thought of finally confessing to him. 

And yet he still couldn’t bear to throw away the little pendant he had made himself, over a course of 4 weeks that had a little wolf charm and a baseball bat which represented the adventures and events they had gone through which bonded them closer. 

Even right now he knew he was only hurting himself as he chanced a look over at where they were but he had to see it for himself. 

And there Derek was, kissing Jennifer like his life depended on it. 

Stiles felt his eyes sting and tears pool in his eyes as his lower lip trembled. 

He had loved Derek for so long and done everything he could to help Derek and the pack. HE had stayed up late and done the research for the next supernatural creature that tried to kill them. HE had cooked and fed the betas when he found out that they have been store food and takeout. HE stayed up all night with the pack staking out and putting his life at risk. HE was the one who had stood by Derek when he had gone through so much, making sure that his wolf ate and slept properly 

But in the end, none of that mattered

And even now while he was standing right here, Derek still only had eyes for her. 

God knows stiles tried to let Derek know how he felt about him

He had showered him with flirtatious quips and comments and had even mustered up enough courage and asked him out multiple times but as always Derek had brushed him off

Like stiles was some kid who wasn't to be taken seriously

However, he knew that no matter what he did, he would never be the one that Derek takes home

He forces himself to look away and sway quietly and pathetically by himself as he tries to ignore his heartbreaking more and more as time passes on and he danced by himself in the corner. He just wanted to stay there forever and just dance the night away

The demons of his heart struggling to get out as his messed up and broken heart tries to lurch out of his chest and run over to Derek and beg him to notice him

But no matter what that would not happen, he wasn’t that pathetic or that selfish to guilt trip Derek into being with him. Because that’s exactly what Derek would do, his stupid self- sacrificing wolf who had been so kind to him and would ultimately feel guilty 

No stiles couldn’t bear the thought of Derek forcing himself to be with him out of guilt or pity 

He felt as if he was dancing on broken glass, as he twirled around in his fancy dress shoes that he brought especially for today. He looked up when a gentle hand pressed on his shoulder and lifted his head up and saw his pack standing there

Lydia stepped forward a sympathetic look on his face and his jaw clenched, he didn’t want their pity. She gently took his arms and gave him a hug, the rest of his pack shuffling in close around them, all of them touching a part of him

He huffed out a small laugh

“I’m fine guys, don’t worry about me”

Even he could hear the way his voice trembled and his hands clenched where they were wrapped around Scott and Allison. He heard Erica gasp and went to turn around to look at the reason behind the gasp when he saw that Jennifer was smirking in his direction while she was kissing Derek’s neck. 

His back to them and her arm wrapped around his back, possessively

Stiles felt almost numb as a manicured hand gently turned his face around and blocked his view. He looked up with teary eyes at Erica, who held his face between her hands. Her eyes angry as she glared at Jennifer. 

He smiled at her letting her know it was fine, but when he looked up and was met with the sight of Boyd glaring dangerously, Allison and Lydia with narrowed eyes, Jackson who had a blank face but a cold look in his eyes, and Scott and Isaac who were growling quietly at the pair

Stiles felt his heart swell at the protectiveness of his pack but even surrounded by so much comfort and love his mind couldn’t help but wonder the fact that  
Derek would never notice him, no matter how hard he shined or how much he helped. He would never be the one who got to wake up to Derek’s handsome face or grow old together with him surrounded by their pack

For the past few years he had tried to fool himself into thinking that he and Derek were in a relationship, he would always pretend he hated when the pack referred to him as pack mom and Derek as Pack Dad, No words could ever express how happy he was to be their pack mom, albeit a temporary one

However, that was never his position, soon Jennifer would take over and replace him. It was the inevitable truth, but he had been hoping that it would take longer

Because the truth was that he didn’t have anything to contribute aside from his researching skills ( But Lydia could undoubtedly take over) and his ability to take care of the pack ( But that was also something that Jennifer could do), Soon he would be left behind and his world would be shattered

No matter the distance, he would always hold Derek close to his heart

And although Derek would never love him, Stiles would always love Derek with all his heart, no matter how broken or worn out it was. He felt the lights come back on and the music slowly fades into the distance and even now Derek still doesn’t notice him staring at him with heart eyes

Jennifer does, and now she doesn’t look so cruel anymore. She looks at him almost pityingly. And Stiles looks her in the eye and tried to convey with his gaze everything he couldn’t say out loud

For her to take care of his sour wolf, for her to make sure he always had his meals, to remind him to take his green tea at exactly 10.30 pm or he wouldn’t be able to sleep

For her to take care of his heart, his life, his everything, and when he gets a nod back from her

He gently pries the pack’s hands away from around him and slips a note into Lydia’s hand

“Pl- Please give this to him, It’s my goodbye to him” he knows his voice cracked and he had tears streaming down his face. He knows that he should probably say goodbye to Derek himself, but he couldn't bear to interrupt the happy couple

“Stiles, Stiles please don’t go”

Stiles went to shake his head at Erica when he felt the delicate hand of his pup grab onto his suit

“We need you mom please”

It broke his heart to see his pup, his Isaac cry and especially with the way his heart lurched when he called him mom

But he shook his head and gently pushed Isaac’s trembling hand away

“I love you guys so much but I need to be away for a while ok? Mommy needs to go away so that she can mend her heart, ok baby”

And with that, he rushed out of the doors to the dancing hall and leaned against the wall outside while heart-wrenching sobs ripped out of his throat as he tried to breathe

And for the first time in his life, Stiles ran away from the love of his life

He heard his name being shouted and he turned around just in time to see a white blinding light and all of a sudden all he felt was excruciating pain

He felt his body give out as he fell to the cold concrete floor, the car that just crashed into him stopped a few feet away, the worried driver quickly getting out and calling an ambulance

He looked up when he heard several pairs of feet running towards him and was met with the sight of Derek frantically running towards him with the pack not far behind

He felt a small frown curl at his bloody lips at the worried look on his wolf’s face, He never wanted Derek to frown again, and he always wanted him to smile with his adorable bunny teeth and his cute dimples

Oh, how he wished he could spend the rest of his life with Derek

But alas it was only a mere fantasy

And as he took a gasping breath he kept his eyes on Derek who was still running towards him across the car park and then he moved his gaze over the horrified looks of his pack, his family 

He then looked over towards the doors where a horrified Jennifer was standing and he felt a bit better at the idea that someone would be there to take care of Derek and the pack when he was gone

He finally allowed his eyes to fall shut with the knowledge that even for a moment Derek had finally noticed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the angst, I was just in a really angsty mood and wanted to make this lowkey depressing. I left the ending kind of open since I wasn't sure whether I wanted to continue this fic or leave it as a one-shot.  
> let me know what yall think. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Very sleep-deprived writer


End file.
